Disastrous Proposals
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Sure, Tsuna was normal and he wanted a change of pace, but he didn't think it would lead to something like this! "So congratulations, Dame-Tsuna. You're currently the most popular man, among the most powerful people of the world." AU. Pairings undecided
1. An Unlikely Encounter

**A/N: READ. THANKS. MERRY CHRISTMAS! **Did everyone enjoy their Christmas? To be honest, it's my most favorite day of the year! Haha anyways, the plot bunnies keep coming, and so I present to you another mindless story. Haha I believe this would be left with just one chapter. I'm still not sure with this plot, but I really wanted to post this, so hope you tell me what you think of it. I'll continue this, maybe, since I still have lot to update. If anyone's interested in reading more of this, tell me, ne? :)

**P.S. **Will correct any mistakes soon, not now, but soon I will. **R&R!**

* * *

><p>Every year, the UNF, or the United Nations Federation holds a grand celebration for the leaders of every country. The leaders of the countries of Italy, Japan, China, and England were the forerunners of the committee. Its purpose is to uphold the strong bond of the countries all over the world. This celebration was usually held secretly from the public to ensure the safety of the countries' leaders. Assassins and terrorists were rampant nowadays.<p>

Italy was headed by the Vongola family. The representatives they sent were none other than the country's princes, Giotto Vongola, along with his cousins, Dino and Fuuta Cavallone. Vongola had been ruling Italy for more than a millennium. It was safe to say, their bloodline was as pure, and as noble, as royals could get. Their distinguishing features, such as their golden blond hair, had always set them apart from others. They were popular in their nation for their kind and generous personalities.

Japan was ruled by the current king, Hibari Kyoya, having inherited the crown at the young age of twenty-five, when the previous king died. He, along with his cousin, Fon, the emperor of China, provided a strong bond between the two nations. Hibari, however, was a very difficult man. He could be as harsh as he was kind, completely different from Fon, who always carried a gentle disposition. Fon also had a younger sister, princess I-pin, who was treasured by both men.

England was ruled by the eccentric noble, Rokudo Mukuro, along with his sister, Chrome. Though their parents still held power, there was no doubt the crown would be passed down in a few more years. Added to the fact that Mukuro's popularity gave him considerable amount of influence, he was also a strong man. Alone, he could amass about hundreds of soldiers with a snap of his finger.

The gentle princess Chrome was severely adored by the people. The relationship of both Japan and England, however, could hardly be considered 'friendly.' Both nobles hated—no, abhorred the sight of each other, yet kept their differences when in front of the public. It would do no good to start a war over personal matters.

As the day of the annual gathering neared, said leaders decided to rest before the big day, keeping in mind their state of dress. Not everyone knew what they looked like. Their identities were kept secret, and it was better to let the public be ignorant of the situation.

"Ya Kyoya, loosen up a little, it's our big day tomorrow." Dino slapped Hibari's back, earning himself a glare, causing him to back away. He held his hands up in defeat, a hesitant smile plastered on his face.

"Haha. Don't mind me." Giotto sighed as he watched his cousin make a fool out of himself yet again. Really, when would he learn? It had already been ten long years since they had all been together, and yet he still didn't change. He could hardly wait until the rest of their friends came to Japan. It would then be easier to take of this rowdy bunch. A tug on his hand had him looking down, and a smile quickly formed on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Fuuta?" His younger cousin smiled, and pointed to a nearby store.

"Giotto-nii, would it be alright if I-pin and I checked their toys?" Giotto looked up, and let his eyes roam the whole vicinity, his senses keen and sharp. He looked around him carefully, before relenting, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Alright, but do not wander off. After you are done, come back here and we will all eat." Fuuta nodded, taking I-pin's hand in his before running off. They would be safe, he concluded. His attention was suddenly disrupted when the 'usual' fight started.

"Kufufu. Baiting you is as easy as baiting a child. I can only pity the people of Japan." Hibari glared, his aura ominous, yet it didn't deter the attention they were getting. No matter how dressed down they were, their mere presence drew attention. Even with their disguise, their more than passable looks demanded attention, they definitely didn't need.

"Maa, Mukuro, give it a rest. We're here to enjoy ourselves, right?" Dino grinned but was only ignored, much to his dismay. Giotto sipped his tea, his eyes closed, blatantly ignoring them. This was already a part of their everyday life. Not a day had passed, since the ten years they knew each other, that Hibari and Mukuro, didn't fight. It would be stranger if they didn't, which only happened when in the presence of their parents, and mass media. Fon only smiled, quietly observing them when a thought came to mind.

"That reminds me, Giotto-kun." He paused, letting the blond finish his tea before proceeding.

"What time would the others be arriving tomorrow?" Giotto set his cup down, his grace being marvelled by the women surrounding them. Even with the cap on his head, and the sunglasses perched at the bridge of his nose, he still looked sharp and undeniably handsome.

"About eight in the morning, Fon-san." Chrome watched, as the people she considered her older brothers fought - in the case of Hibari and Mukuro - and conversed - in the case of Fon and Giotto. By nature, she was very shy, but something had been bothering her for some time now.

"Uhm…" They failed to hear her. Mustering her courage, she tried again.

"Uhm…Giotto-san?" The blond paused and turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Chrome-chan?" She fidgeted in her seat before continuing.

"….where are Fuuta and I-pin?" All conversation screeched to a halt, their eyes widening, before they simultaneously stood from their seats. The loud racket attracting the attention of the people around them. Not that they didn't attract it in the first place. Without another word, they dispersed, going their own way, trying to find the lost children. Giotto cursed himself inwardly. How could he have forgotten? Who knew what dangers were lurking in this mall? Aside from evil men, it was Fuuta and I-pin''s first time in Japan, in spite of being able to speak the language. His worries were quickly warranted when he heard someone shout.

"Oh my god! Somebody call for rescue! The children! Call security!" He turned to where the shout came from, and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Fuuta and I-pin were dangling from the railings, their cries heart-wrenching. He felt the others beside him, all thinking the same. Dino gritted his teeth, pushing past people, his friends in tow. He shouted over the commotion.

"FUUTA! I-PIN!"

…

A lone brunet walked along the mall of Namimori. Today, he just wanted to be able to relax, and have time for himself. Life had been hectic. With his miniscule paying jobs, and tiresome co-workers, Sawada Tsunayoshi decided that it was time he took a break. At the age of twenty-three, he could say that he lived a mediocre life. His life was normal, except for his former tutor, Reborn. Well, he wasn't worth mentioning for now.

As per usual, the mall was packed with the buzzling of people of Namimori. Tsuna knew that the mall had always been filled with people. Today, however, defined 'packed' in a whole different level. The influx of people going in and out the mall seemed like a never-ending waterfall. They all walked by him without any consideration of who they bumped into. He could only guess from there, that unfortunately, the day he decided to buy his necessities clashed with an event being held inside.

The brunet grimaced lightly, his feet padding against the ground as fast as they could take. He had a willowy figure, and if he didn't persist enough, he would definitely be led away by the flow. He could only imagine the damage that his body would take if that happened. He needed to buy the books he had reserved beforehand, and purchase those espresso beans, his former tutor loved so much.

For reasons unknown to him, he wanted to visit today. And Tsuna would definitely regret it, if he didn't have his espresso ready, when he arrives. It had been three long years since he last saw him, but he was already used to Reborn's forceful ways.

Dropping by like those years didn't matter, seemed normal to him, and Tsuna was already immune to his mannerisms. The bookstore was only a few feet ahead, and from what he remembered, those special beans were being sold from the store just a few boutiques away. It won't be long now, before he was snuggly fit in his comfortable clothes, his blanket wrapped around him, while reading his mangas leisurely. Nothing better than having time for yourself, and taking things slowly.

He had been granted two days off from work, and he intended to make the most out of it. His employer wasn't exactly the most gracious man on the planet. He worked his people like bulls, actually. Tsuna sighed, the cadence of his feet not slowing down, as he passed by the railings overlooking the lower levels of the mall. He was at the third floor - the second highest floor of the mall - after all. _A normal day once again. _

It wasn't as if he was complaining, the redundancy was a bit tiring sometimes. The countless whispers, the constant noise, and the bumping of bodies were a routine already. Why was he even minding these things, anyway? Sometimes, the brunet wished that something would spark in his life. Tsuna smiled a little. _Yeah, a change of pace. _

"Oh my god! Somebody call for rescue! The children! Call security!" A shout, no doubt coming from a woman, shrieked from his left. Alarmed by the sudden commotion, he looked back, his eyes widening considerably. He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. For lo and behold, from the railings of the fourth floor, two children were holding for dear life. _What the? _

One by one, screams and cries were heard from all around him, but all was lost to him, as he stared at the scene. His gaze swept around him, but he could only see people panicking. No one could pull the children up, since the railings were a bit high. The brunet could only wonder how the children ended up there. He looked back at the children crying.

Tsuna could see their hands slipping. and against his better judgment, he pushed through the throngs of people gathered around the third floor railings. With his other hand, the brunet took off his belt, his lips set in a thin line as he pushed people back. It was only to his luck that the children were dangled from the side where he was. Without anyone noticing, he quickly fastened his belt at one of the railings, before promptly climbing over. Standing at the railings, he spread his arms wide.

Tsuna could definitely feel the burning stares of the people, matched with gaping jaws, and wide eyes. They must think he was crazy. Well, he was, but he was taking chances with this. He just sorely wished that those hellish days with Reborn would be put to good use. He looked up, and shouted over the noise.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" From afar, he could hear distinct yelling of 'Fuuta' and 'I-pin.' It must be their names. With another breath, he shouted once again, not minding the incredulous screams of the on-lookers.

"Is he _crazy?"_

"My god, someone stop that young man! He'll get them all killed!"

"Someone bring him down! And where the hell is the rescue team?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth, and with a deep breath. He bellowed.

"FUUTA! I-PIN! Jump! I'll catch you, I promise!" Fuuta looked down, his eyes watery, and his throat sore from crying. He was scared and he knew that it wouldn't take long before his grip would loosen. I-pin clutched his clothes, trying her hardest not to wail. He could see that they were so high up, that he wanted to puke, but there was also a kind looking man staring at them, his arms out wide.

"Promise?" The child shouted back, and Tsuna could only smile at him, reassuring him. Fuuta sniffed, his gaze taking in the sight of that gentle smile. For some reason, it made him feel that everything would be ok.

"I-pin, we'll be ok. He will save us so let go at the count of three, ok?" I-pin nodded against him, and with a deep breath, he counted.

"One…two…three!" Tsuna watched as they fell, and with his feet firmly set on the railings, he crouched, and took hold of the end of his belt. With the leather strap in his hand, he spread his arms wide once again, and caught the children with an 'oof,' his breath caught in his throat. All these happened within a span of seconds, and the brunet knew they would be falling soon enough.

"Hold on to me, young ones. It will be ok." Tsuna smiled briefly, when he felt them clutching his clothes, and his hold on them tightened. They were falling fast, before stopping abruptly.

"Hmn!" Tsuna tried to steal his nerves, the pain from having his wrist harshly choked by his belt taking his breath away. It was the only thing holding them up now. They were dangled from the third floor, and he could already feel that he was becoming light-headed. Really, the people around him were starting to irritate him. If they had time to gawk at them, they sure as hell have time to resolve this situation.

Tsuna winced, his right eye closing at the exertion of the muscles of his body. They were only being held up by the belt clutched tightly in his right hand, while his left, safely secured the children against his chest. They were sensible enough to hold on to his neck. Now, this was the hard part. His arm was being stretched at its limit, and if he didn't know better, he had heard a distinct crack when their fall stopped.

Tsuna looked down, and with a relieved sigh, he saw the large fountain on the first floor. He looked up and concluded that it wouldn't take long before his belt gave out. He had no other options now. Lifting his legs, he began swinging his body to one side, his teeth clamped together. _So heavy…_Swinging a few more times, he breathed in, his eyes closed, before quickly opening them, and letting go.

He could feel the wind painfully hitting his back, before his hand reached out, and clutched the railings of the second floor. _Crack. _Tsuna whimpered slightly in pain. His right arm wouldn't be able to take any more of this. He looked down, roughly gauging the distance in his mind. The brunet nodded to himself, before lowering his head, and hoarsely whispering.

"Fuuta…I-pin… at the count of three, close your eyes and hold your breath for ten seconds." They both nodded into his chest, and Tsuna let out a smile before closing his eyes, preparing for the fall.

"One….two…three!" His right hand let go, and he took in a deep breath, his arms embracing the children tightly against his body. It didn't take long before the inevitable happened, and his back hit the water of the fountain, his breath knocked out at the intensity of the fall. His eyes opened in pain, and the breath he was holding was released prematurely. It was only to his fortune that the fountain was shallow, but it meant more pain on his part. As he floated to the surface, he felt all the strength in his body leave him. It wasn't long before he was being shaken by the children he had saved.

"Onii-san! Onii-san! Are you ok?" They were calling him big brother now? Tsuna smiled wryly, his eyes opening slowly. He cupped their faces as they cried.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry." He softly smiled, before his eyes closed and darkness enveloped his consciousness. The cheers and claps of the people were drowned out, and only one thought prevailed, before he fainted completely.

_Ugh…those espresso beans…_

…

The sound of the incessant beeping had him groaning in sleep. _What is…that? _In his mildly drugged state, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body hurt, and though he was trying to move his arms, his right was numb to the very bone. What happened to him?

"Finally awake, Dame-Tsuna?" His eyes opened fully, and from force of habit, he tried to sit upright, only to wince and fall pathetically back on the bed.

"I-Ite…what the hell happened?" The clacking of heels neared him, informing Tsuna of Reborn's approach. He felt hands settling him properly on the bed, and he could only look at his former tutor in defeat.

"I should be the one asking you that, Dame-Tsuna." _Eh? _He looked utterly confused, and the raven-haired man, all but wanted to hit his ex-student on the head.

"You're in the hospital, Dame-Tsuna. Severely bruised back with three fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a mild concussion…mind telling me what you've been upto?" The brunet winced, sensing the underlying threat in his tone of voice. He closed his eyes for a moment, before everything was pieced together in his mind. His eyes opened abruptly, and he was trying to sit upright once again, when Reborn's hands pushed his shoulders down.

"T-The children! Reborn! Are they alright?" Tsuna's voice was panicked, and within a minute of staring, Reborn was unable to supress his urge. He raised his hand, and hit him on the head, eliciting another cry of pain from the brunet's mouth.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" The brunet whimpered slightly, as he clutched his head. Reborn sat beside him, a frown on his lips.

"_I _should be saying that, Dame-Tsuna. You really are _stupid_, that sometimes it leaves me speechless." Tsuna didn't even know what to say to rebuff what Reborn had said.

"This time, your _stupidity _earned you twenty-seven proposals." The brunet looked up, his eyes questioning, while Reborn wiped his gun.

"Eight dinner proposals….seven proposals for bodyguard duty…five interviews….and seven…" Reborn trailed off, his frown morphing into a smirk, and Tsuna cringed.

"….seven marriage proposals." Tsuna stared at him, as if he had grown another head, and Reborn, couldn't help but find the situation all too amusing. It won't be long now. One…two…three…Cue.

"HIEEEE?" _Thought so. _Reborn muttered to himself, as he shook his head.

"The children you saved were both from royal families. The boy from Italy, and the girl from China. Consider yourself an imbecilic hero." Tsuna didn't even know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. The information Reborn uttered still hard to digest. _Royal families?_

"And those seven marriage proposals came from seven royals. Many more would be coming, I didn't have time to read the rest. Some idiot recorded your idiotic deed, and it's being passed around the royals as we speak." Tsuna's jaw dropped and his eyes wide as saucers. The absurdity of the situation, giving him a hard time to process what Reborn was saying.

"So congratulations, Dame-Tsuna, you're currently the most popular man among the most powerful people of the world." Tsuna stared at Reborn, his eyes twitching, before promptly fainting, leaving Reborn to sigh at the pathetic sight. When will he ever learn? Oh well, at least now he had more reason to stay in Japan. He smirked, his eyes glinting maliciously. This would turn out to be a hellish ride for his stupid student, and he would be there to witness _everything. _

* * *

><p>What do you think? ^^ Please <strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: READ. THANKS. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. **Ok, many of you might wonder why I've deleted my letters or notes, whatever you wanna call it, but as you know those things are against the rules. I know that but I just had to make my point, so for those who have yet to read those letters, I posted them on my profile instead :)

This chapter was supposed to be posted on my birthday, along with the rest of my updates, but! I needed to post just one to tell everyone that I finally have an **Archive of Our Own **account! It's because of the invite of one angel, **PoisonandSugar. **Thanks dear! Now, I don't have to wait till December weee~ Also, for those who want to be a part of that site, just give me your email address via PM and I'll see if I could invite you since that site is still under construction or something.

I received the invite the day I posted my second letter and so, I've posted most of my stories in Archive of Our Own. My new stories are already posted there, so just look up **amethyst_ice22 **and I'm sure you'll find me. Anyway, toodles for now everyone and see you on my birthday :) You can review this chapter, or you do not review, the decision's up to you. All I know is I already did my job, so please enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p><em>Three days after the incident...<em>

Tsuna was torn between worrying himself to death and just resting till his eyes fell off. His cell had been ringing for quite sometime. Definitely, his employer was _dying _to get his hands on him, and maybe wring his neck in the process. It wasn't his fault he was confined in the hospital, nursing several injuries, which Reborn had so _kindly _informed him, would take at least three months to heal.

A day off was already their maximum in his line of work, what's more for a three month leave? It wouldn't be surprising if Tsuna would be fired before he could blurt out his excuse, no matter how valid it seemed. His employer was not called a slave driver for nothing. For his stout boss was _the _definition of a monster, not to mention, an evil overlord. The brunet sighed, his hands grazing the windowsill of his hospital window.

Come to think of it, it had been quite sometime since he was driven to this state. To a point where he was completely bed-ridden for countless days. To be precise, his last encounter with these white walls and overwhelmingly disgusting smell of antiseptics were about seven years ago. Back when he was still under the tutelage of none other than his ex-tutor, Reborn.

Reborn's ways, one could say, were brutal at the least. If anything, normal people would die on their first day of training. Tsuna was exaggerating, but he was speaking from experience here, and he couldn't be blamed if he still felt a sliver of fear whenever in his tutor's presence. The brunet never understood why his mother, or even his father, even agreed that he be taught by a complete sadist.

There were a couple of times, Tsuna wanted to run away from home when the pressure and torture had been too much to bear. Reborn, however, always knew where he was, where he would go, and where he would most likely _think _of going. It was safe to say that his childhood years were not as fantastic and as carefree as most teens thought theirs to be.

Most of Reborn's teachings centered around self-defense though. Academics and other matters were already things Reborn drilled into him through countless late night studying. However, training the body was a completely different matter. Tsuna wouldn't dare deny the fact that his body was as fragile as any pathetic loser out there, as well as weak as a delicate china. Tsuna was a loser, an imbecile, a dead-last and other demeaning insults Reborn could think of.

Therefore, his ex-tutor made it his goal to toughen him up to the point where Tsuna was capable enough of defeating ten thugs in one go or more if he tried. The brunet never used his abilities though, for he believed that his forced-to-be-acquired-skills were only used when absolutely necessary.

Tsuna flexed his fingers, slowly trying to ease the tension from his left hand. His right was still as numb as it was the first day he woke up in the hospital. The thought of not being able to use his right hand was not a particularly scary thought, since none of his bones were crushed. The muscles from his right were just ripped and his wrist was fractured. They weren't as bad as Reborn made it out to be.

What bothered him was the 'proposals' Reborn had mentioned prior to his second wakening. It was a mere joke, wasn't it? Besides, those kids he saved looked as adorable as any of the kids he sees in his life. It would be too much of a coincidence for them to be _royals. _The mere thought of such bad luck was laughable to Tsuna. He shook his head slowly. _It's just impossible. _

Tsuna looked outside his window once again. His room was situated at the fifth floor, and his view overlooked the beautiful sienna and rosewood trees planted around the hospital. From his periphery, he could see the countless people buzzing about, going inside and outside the hospital he was in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and it seemed as if his 'heroic and idiotic deed,' as Reborn loved to point out, was a mere remnant of a past gone by.

Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi had no regrets though. Even if the damage on his body was quite critical, he was still able to save the lives of two children. And within his books, knowing that they were safe and sound was already a reward in itself. He could ask for nothing more.

There was just one thing bothering him. It was the strange fact that both I-pin and Fuuta were dangled from that high of a position. It was impossible for children to just fall off the way they did. The only way for them to get to where they were that day he found them, was for someone to have purposely place them there.

Tsuna's irises narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. That was the only possible conclusion he could think of. The next question would be is who would do such a thing? And for that person to put up a flashy and psychotic show, it was definitely no ordinary man. What that perpetrator did was still a crime, and a very severe one at that. No outright sane person would endanger children the way, whoever he was, did.

A sudden click from the door alerted him of someone entering his room. Turning his attention away from the falling leaves, Tsuna glanced towards the door, expecting one of the nurses. His door opened fully and a smile formed on his face, his eyes shining in delight. He wasn't expecting _them_, but who cares?

"Fuuta! I-pin!"

...

_One day ago..._

Seven people in total surrounded the furnished oak table, their attention on the screen where a video was being played. Everyone's eyes were intent on every movement, every word, and just every single detail they saw and heard. It was abnormally silent, the only noise heard was from the static of the television and the sounds from the video. A minute passed and the screen blacked out. The show was over but the tension in the air was thick and suffocating.

"Quite interesting, wouldn't you say, gentlemen?" Mukuro spoke first, every word painted with amusement. Truly, an event such as _that _was not what he, or anyone else for that matter, expected in Japan. It only served to amuse him more than he thought possible. Maybe, this time, the annual UNF meeting would not be the only thing he does in Japan.

"Is it entirely possible that he is not in league with the perpetrators?" Basil, a fateful servant of the Vongola, inquired. He along with Giotto's personal guards arrived that morning. They were not so ignorant as to be unaware of what transpired the other day.

Someone had clearly tried to kill Fuuta, the fifth in line for Italy, and I-pin, the third in line for China. It sent royals all over the world on edge. A threat such as this will not be ignored, and both countries would not rest until the perpetrators were put to their deaths.

"Yes, he could just be putting up a show!" Gokudera, another one of Vongola's finest guards and tacticians, implored. Who knew what kind of schemes their enemies could be cooking up? It would not be invalid to say, that at the very least, aside from the inner circle of the royals, no one could be trusted. For even among the entirety of the royal families, traitors and spies were snooping around.

"It is quite unfortunate, but we must have him under surveillance." Giotto stated grimly, his regal features troubled at the prospect, yet it must be done. They could not possibly take chances, especially with what happened to his cousin. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed. He would make sure that he finds _them. They will suffer the consequences of hurting my family. _

"Tetsu is already investigating the herbivore. He will be here within the day." Hibari intoned coldly, as he leaned back on his chair. This matter was giving him a headache, and over a single a herbivore, which he hated to admit was admirable to be able to save his niece in such a situation.

Everyone else seemed to be on the same boat, thinking of all the possibilities that this 'heroic man' could be a criminal in disguise. It was silent for a while, each one engrossed in their own thoughts, until the clink of the china disrupted the peace, followed by a soft laugh.

"For all your grievances, the irony of the situation is quite amusing." Fon smiled calmly, even as his statement had guaranteed the attention of everyone in the room. The Emperor of China leaned back, and regarded them with an aura of serenity.

Giotto raised a delicate eyebrow in question, suddenly intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Fon chuckled, his eyes opening slightly, a small smile on his lips. He turned to Giotto, opting to answer. It seems that everyone else is interested in this matter.

"It is wise to keep an eye on this young man, but unnecessary caution would weaken our defenses, gentlemen. He is of no harm to us." It was uttered with all the authority and intelligence an emperor should have. They stared at the Chinese monarch, as if he had grown another head. It was strange that out of all of them, it was Fon who was being most lenient, when he was the most ruthless when it came to strategies and tactics.

"What is the basis of your conclusion, Fon?" Dino, who had been silent for quite some time, asked. It was not as if the blond Italian was doubting him, it just felt as if Fon knew something that they don't. And with the incident being partially _all _their fault, it is only fair that they know as well.

"I know the young lad, and besides, I don't think Reborn would take it lightly if we step on his territory." Fon leisurely sipped his tea, not minding the indignant and incredulous stares directed at him. He had said it as calmly as he was stating the weather, which was quite unfair, given the shock that everyone else was experiencing.

"R-Reborn? You mean _the _Reborn of Vongola?" Gokudera spluttered, his back straight and his eyes wide as he directed his stare at Fon. _What the hell?_

Fon smiled, amused. Placing his cup down, he crossed his legs, and leaned forward, his face cradled by his intertwined fingers.

"Is there any other Reborn, aside from him?" The emperor replied, a little tinge of laughter in his voice. They stared at him, clearly unable to process this sudden piece of information. Giotto suddenly sighed and leaned back on his chair. As he let his hand cradle his face, he directed his gaze at Fon.

"If that is true, then, we finally know why Reborn disappears once in a while without letting anyone else find him. Such a crafty man he is, as usual." The conversation had taken a lighter route, the tension in air suddenly uplifted.

"If I may ask, your highness. Who exactly is the lad you are pertaining to?" It was something everyone else was dying to know. Did Reborn just take this young man under him on a fleeting fancy or something else? This was still a grave matter for Reborn had never taken in apprentices outside of the royal family. If anything, he previously taught only two royals, namely Giotto and Dino Vongola.

In all actuality, the name Reborn, is known all over the world. He was also known as the greatest hitman to have ever existed. It would be safe to say that his reputation preceded him and many others have tried to have him on their side.

However, the hitman had never worked for anyone else besides the Vongola. It was no wonder that the Vongola family stood as one of the most powerful authorities around the world. They had the backing of not only one, but _three _of the famed Arcobaleno.

The Arcobaleno, one could say, were legends. In terms of military prowess and intelligence, they were renowned as the strongest warriors of their time. Each individual possessed a certain skill, which they were a master of, and until today, no one has yet to defeat them. Along with that particular 'skill,' they were likened with an attribute of the sky.

Fon, the ever kind emperor of China, was one of them. He was known as the Storm Arcobaleno and he excelled in all forms of martial arts. Reborn, the feared hitman and assassin, was the Sun Arcobaleno. He had the best grasp of the concept of 'the art of killing.'

Five others were given the titles of Arcobaleno, and for almost a century, these titles have only been handed to the 'strongest individuals.' A ceremony of some sort is done in private, before these individuals were presented to the royal family as the Arcobalenos.

It is still unknown how these people are chosen, but if it is within the jurisdiction of the Vindice, no one else dares to argue. The Vindice was after all, the oldest and wisest royals of their time, aside from being the enacting police force that protects all the royals of every nation. The Vindice were both the guardians of the royal family and enforcers of the law.

Aside from the Storm and the Sun, there was the Thunder, Mist, Cloud, Rain, and of course, the one and only Sky. The 'Sky' was their leader, and contrary to everyone's belief, the Sky was not as strong as the others. The Sky was the chains holding these beasts down, and this particular title is only given towards the person all the other Arcobalenos deemed worthy to protect. Meaning the 'Sky' Arcobaleno was always chosen last, and with undying loyalty and professed love, the Arcobalenos followed the Sky's will religiously.

Their obedience to their Sky was absolute, and if their Sky wills the destruction of a nation, and so it shall be. Therefore, only a handful knows the true identity of the Sky, for this person holds immense power that every single royal, monarch, and _country _would die to obtain.

It was a hierarchy inherent to these individuals, and many nations are threatened by this. Such as the birth of the UNF, and this annual meeting of royals all over the world. To make sure that the Alliance was in fact still intact, and to let the others know, that the Arcobalenos would never turn against them.

"Hmm...good question, Basil-kun. Let's see." Fon paused in thought, and everyone else in the room quietly awaited his answer. Anyone, and _any _one for that matter, will not pass up a chance to know something about the Arcobalenos that others have yet to know. Besides, it was the first time they knew of something like this. It was definitely unprecedented, more so than coincidental. As the saying goes, "Coincidences do not exist, only the inevitable."

"If I could sum it up simply..." Fon trailed off, his eyes closed in concentration before a smile settled on his lips. His kind and calm features only made him look all the more regal and beautiful. One would not think that he was an expert in battle, and barely showed mercy towards the enemy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the one deemed as Luche's favorite." The reaction was instantaneous, as everyone stood from their seats, all sporting incredulous looks of disbelief. Gone was the usual propriety and decorum every person in the room possessed, as they stared aghast at the smiling emperor of China.

"L-LUCHE?" Fon sipped his tea, his eyes closed, unaffected by the explosive response. It was to be expected for Fon knew, that every single person in the room knew who Luche was. Luche is none other than the current 'Sky Arcobaleno.' However, it was also a known fact that the current Sky Arcobaleno is dying, and it won't be long before the Arcobalenos make their move and find their next Sky.

"Yes, Luche. Tsuna-kun is like her grandchild, thus, gentlemen..." The last of his tea was drained from his cup before settling the China on the table. He fixed them all with his gaze, his eyes now open, and if it weren't for the fact that they were all trained since birth to act accordingly, they would have ran and fled from Fon.

"Anyone who harms Sawada Tsunayoshi would be waging war against _us_, the Arcobalenos."

...

_Present..._

"Nii-san! Can we visit you again?" A pair of adorable doe eyes stared up at him, and Tsuna could only smile. Gently, he ruffled Fuuta's hair, and patted I-pin gently on the head.

"Of course! Just make sure you don't go alone, ok?" Both children nodded, their grins of joy lighting their faces as they played with the toys they brought with them to make him feel better. To be honest, it was very touching of them to visit him again. What bothered him was the fact that they were able to _visit _him. How were they able to find him?

Tsuna's gaze slid to the right where he could see a shadow of a man standing outside his room. _A bodyguard, no doubt. _Knowing this, it had him on edge. It's not possible that what Reborn said was true, right? Tsuna knew that he shouldn't take Reborn's words for what they are, he was always tricked when he was younger. It would be a blow to his pride if he's still as naive as before. A knock on his door interrupted his musing, and it was no surprise to see Reborn standing there.

"Reborn, were you the one who brought them here?" Tsuna gestured to the children, and Reborn only smirked. His eyes glinted with unknown promises that it had Tsuna suddenly on edge. The children on his bed didn't mind the sudden entrance of the unknown man, if anything they only continued playing among themselves, and it was a small relief that they weren't afraid of Reborn. Usually, children fled at the sight of Reborn, or cry even. The brunet couldn't blame them, knowing Reborn all these years had not lessened his fear of him.

"Do I look like someone who would be babysitting children?" Tsuna let out a nervous laugh. _Guess not. _

"Oi Tsuna, someone came to visit you today." Tsuna stared at his ex-tutor curiously as Reborn moved from the door and another person came in. Tsuna's auburn eyes widened, and a smile quickly formed on his lips. It's been so long since the last time he saw her. She was, after all, like family to him ever since his parents died years ago.

"Luche-baachan!" Said person gently smiled, her steps quiet as she approached him on the bed. Carefully, she sat down on the chair beside him, before taking his left hand in hers.

"It's been a while, Tsuna-kun."

...

Reborn quietly stepped out of the room, his cell in hand. He leaned against the wall before answering.

"What?" The person on the other line grumbled.

"Nice greeting, Reborn. Grumpy as always." Reborn tsked in annoyance, his eyes showing his annoyance.

"Get to the point, Colonello." The man sighed, before shaking his head. As always, his 'comrade's' temper had not mellowed down after all these years.

"Fon confirmed it. He was the one who informed the others." Reborn tightened his hold on his handheld. His anger simpering to the surface. For years on end, he had been hiding this one fact from all of the royals of the world, even to the royal family he was devoted to. Fon just had to be honest at the most crucial time.

"I see. Tell _them_ about this. Also, Luche is here with me in Japan." From the other side, Colonello nodded, his expression grim.

"Got it, see you then." The line was cut and Reborn shut his phone. This was not part of his plans. It's no wonder that the royal families were becoming restless. _No doubt those brats again. _Another five proposals came in today and for the life of him, he couldn't understand, they did know Tsuna was a man, right? Well, no matter, all members of the royal family had a screw loose, anyway.

On the plus side, it would just make everything all the more interesting. He'll just have to make sure that not one one of them would slip from his watchful gaze. Not that he had anything to worry about. Reborn was not known as the greatest hitman in the world for nothing.

By far, none of his targets had escaped from his hands. Not one was walking the earth today, rather, every single one of them were rotting six feet under. He did feel a twinge of sympathy for his former student though, but it was unavoidable. He knew it from the beginning, ever since he had met the pathetic and weak Sawada Tsunayoshi. This revelation was a means to an end, and perhaps, it would be the one force that would revolutionize the corrupt intricacies of the royal family.

_To be continued..._


End file.
